


HWD Drabble Event Collection

by Antiaris



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sex, Gen, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiaris/pseuds/Antiaris
Summary: Estonia pines, Prussia makes a mistake, and Belarus wants to be alone. Three short unrelated drabbles written for the Drabble Night game on the Hetalia Writers' Discord.





	HWD Drabble Event Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! These are just a few short pieces written for the Drabble Night game that I helped host over on the Hetalia Writers' Discord! It was a really fun exercise - microfiction can really help you break out of overthinking habits as a writer. Enjoy!

I.

 

She can't stand the city. It is too loud, too brash; cars packed into the roads like silvery fish in a net, people packed into the streets like ants in their nest. Natalya had only born it so long to visit her brother, and now that the visit is over, she cuts through the masses to get to her train.

She does not live in Minsk. Her home is in the countryside, secluded, a speck on the landscape, an outpost in the boundless cold. And in the wood of her walls, she hears the whispers of centuries-old spirits, wandering through purgatory, stopping to entrust her with cryptic messages. That is home.

 

II.

 

It's nearly sunset and the sunlight is skimming orange above the field and Tolys is crying. He's never been an open cryer, like Poland is; there are no loud theatrics. He goes off to himself, and cries where no one can see. But Eduard can see now.

He hesitates, not wanting to break the illusion of privacy, but finally lays his hand between Tolys's shoulderblades; and he can feel his back shift beneath his shirt when he turns. His eyes shine, green and beautiful, almost golden in the dusk light, but his cheeks and nose are red and swollen; he's embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Eduard asks, knowing that Tolys and Poland have most likely fought again. They do that a lot these days.

Tolys tells him that it's complicated, and that he wouldn't understand. Eduard gazes at the curves of Tolys's brown curls as they fall over the back of his neck, and notices how his ears have turned pink as he cried. It's shameful, but just for a moment Eduard allows himself to imagine a world where Tolys and Poland fall out of love, a world where Tolys could be won over by someone else, by Eduard himself; and he feels a rush of guilty, loathsome excitement.

 

III.

 

All Prussia knows is that he's stumbling and the world is spinning. There's a strong arm steadying him, and someone's warm breath huffing over his ear.

At some point he realizes that it's Lithuania, that he's in Lithuania's house, that his legs are wrapped around Lithuania's slender waist, that Lithuania's mouth tastes like alcohol and his teeth are biting into Prussia's lower lip as they move together. And in the haze Prussia can feel himself crumbling, becoming softer, becoming Gilbert and not Prussia, and he hears his own voice as if from a distance, near-begging to be held as he comes.

But soon it is morning and Tolys is gone and Gilbert is Prussia again, a man with obligations and responsibilities and a reputation, and he knows that he is expected to be out of the house before its master returns; he knows that he's another bad decision, meant to make himself scarce, so that Tolys can forget that this ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in the Hetalia Writers' Discord, check out our Tumblr! https://hetaliawritersdiscord.tumblr.com/about


End file.
